Angel's Call
by CreatorOfNothing
Summary: When angels start killing the supernatural on their own and refuse to return to Heaven, Castiel must rely on Dean and Sam to help find out what it happening to Heaven's angels and figure out what is making them change. But in the mist, will Castiel change as well?
1. Briathos

**A/N: Hello everybody, and welcome to Angel's Call. This idea just came about me, and I really wanted to write a fun Supernatural story, so I hope you'll enjoy it! Just a notice, for the story's sake, Gabriel is alive, but he won't appear until next chapter or so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters (naturally). This story is only for entertainment. **

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human.**

**So without further ado, let's start this story, shall we?**

**Allons-y!**

"What do you mean we don't have a case to work on?" Dean asked as he paced around the motel room. "Give me that." Dean snatched the local newspaper from Sam's hand.

"Dean, why can't you be happy for once?" Sam questioned, leaning back in his seat. "Maybe there are hunters in the area and are taking care of these cases for once."

Dean looked over the newspaper at Sam. "Really, Sammy? Nothing like that happens. This is too odd." Dean threw the newspaper on the table and headed over to sit on the bed.

Sam sighed and glanced at his brother. "Dean, I know you have this urge to save every person, but can't we relax for once? There are no cases right now; why don't we go on a road trip or something?"

Dean grumbled to himself as he stared at the ground. Something was still off to him. "We're staying here."

Sam threw his hands up in defeat and then stood up. "Fine. I'll go get some food then."

Dean stood up immediately. "I'll go with you."

Sam gave a half smile. "Dean, I can take care of myself. Not the first time I went shopping by myself."

Dean scowled and grabs his keys. "I don't want you driving Baby."

Sam rolled his eyes as he put on his jacket. "Really, Dean?"

Dean gave his brother a look before they headed out of the motel and to the Impala. They drove in silence, Sam glancing out the window while Dean kept his eyes on the road.

"Dean, I insist you stop this vehicle at once."

Dean slammed on the brakes, causing him and Sam to jerk forward. "Cas, what the hell?"

"This is of import, Dean," Castiel said from the backseat with a set face. "I need help."

"Help with what?" Sam asked, turning around in his seat.

"Why can't you ask one of your angel buddies?" Dean asked, turning around as well.

"It has to do with my brothers and sisters," Castiel said.

Dean and Sam waited for Castiel to continue. When the angel didn't, Dean grumbled, "Care to elaborate angel?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean and instantly Dean shifted back in his seat. "It appears one of my brothers has gone off killing the supernatural of his own accord."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? One of your angels just went off to kill ghosts and such?"

"That is correct," Castiel replied. "Yet while his intention seems good, something is off about him-it started with one killing a day, but then he started disappearing for most of the day, hunting about much anything deemed a threat."

"And who is this angel?" Dean asked.

"Briathos," Castiel said. "We've been tryin to find him for a week now, but no angel has been successful yet."

"Who names you guys?" Dean asked. "Can I call him Brian?"

A glare from Castiel made Dean turn away.

"But why do you need our help?" Sam asked. "How can we possibly find Briathos when you or none of the angels can't?"

"Well, you two are the best at finding things to hunt, so I reasoned that if I went to you two, we could see Briathos before he goes on another mission."

Dean glanced over at Sam. "I bet that's why you haven't been able to find any case in the newspaper."

Sam nodded. "Sorry to disappoint Cas, but it seems Briathos is wiping demons and ghosts off the face of Earth faster that I can look for a case."

Castiel nodded solemnly. "I shall leave you two alone, then."

"Hold on," Dean said. "Why don't you stay with us? That way if we get a case, you can just zap us there?"

Castiel nodded after a moment of thinking. "That is reasonable."

Dean grinned and then turned on the Impala. "Good. Now ease up back there, Cas. Learn to loosen up."

Dean glanced in the review mirror to see a confused look from Castiel.

"He means look relaxed," Sam said.

"I am relaxed," Castiel replied.

"Cas, it looks like you're sitting on a bed of needles," Dean said. "Loosen up, lay down, stretch your wings or something."

Moments later both Sam and Dean heard a small rustle of wings. Dean glanced back, and even though he couldn't see Castiel's wings, he assumed they were stretched out.

"Hey, Dean," Sam said raising his phone. "I think I got something."

"Really?" Dean perked up. "What is it?"

"Man found in Twixtion Forest, neck ripped open and heart stolen," Sam read and then glanced up. "Updated five minutes ago."

"And we haven't a second to lose," Castiel said and then touched Dean and Sam's shoulders.

"Warning next time Cas!" Dean shouted when they settled down. Dean glanced around the forest, and then the three got out of the Impala.

"Here's our guy," Sam said, pointing east to a guy lying bloodily on the ground.

"Well, whatever did this can't be far away," Dean said and took out a gun as he approached the victim. "What do you say? Werewolf?"

"Why would it need the heart?" Sam asked.

"It's here," Castiel stated simply. "Get to the car, both of you."

"And what about you?" Dean asked. "I'm staying right here."

"Dean, this is our only chance to get Briathos," Castiel said. "If you start going after the creature, Briathos won't come."

Dean stayed in front of Castiel. "Fine, but I'm not leaving you alone."

A low growl sounded and Dean swerved to the right to see glowing yellow eyes staring through the trees.

"Why don't you come over here!" Dean shouted. "Get what you deserve!"

"Dean!" Sam hissed.

Immediately the created launched itself forward, emerging from the trees, letting out a loud roar. Within the next second, the creature dropped to the ground, blood pouring from its stomach. Dean glanced in confusion until he saw a figure standing behind the fallen creature, holding an angel blade.

"Briathos," Castiel said, stepping forward. "We've been tryin to contact you. Why are you doing this?"

Briathos glanced at Castiel with a cold stare. "I have to. It's an impulse." White wings flared from behind Briathos. "Anyone who tries to do my job I will kill."

"Your job is to serve up in Heaven," Castiel said. "What do you it's an impulse?"

Briathos' wings twitched nervously before he folded them behind his back. "It started a couple of weeks ago. I would have this urge to kill monsters that killed innocent people. I don't know why I did it, but I had to."

Castiel walked forward but stopped when Briathos spread his wings forcefully. "You are not under a spell, are you?"

"Castiel, I am an angel," Briathos said scornfully. "Angels do not fall for spells." Briathos' eyes narrowed. "Why are you here? How could you find out about his before me?" The angel blade rose in Briathos' hand. "You're not trying to stop me, are you?"

"Hey, Brian, chill out!" Dean growled, stepping beside Castiel. "Look, Cas and the other angels were concerned because your ass isn't in Heaven where it's supposed to be, so I suggest you get back upstairs and leave the creature to the hunters like us."

Briathos' wings flapped violently behind him. "Humans don't tell me what to do! I'll kill what I want if it is for the good!"

Dean didn't have time to react before Briathos threw the angel blade directly at him and shut his eyes. A clang made Dean open his eyes. Castiel was standing in front of Dean with his own angel blade out.

"Leave, Briathos," Castiel growled. "This is your only warning."

"I'll not allow a human to insult me," Briathos said, picking up his angel blade. "And if you stop me, I'll kill you too."

"Dean, step back," Castiel said. "Head to the Impala with Sam."

Dean knew better than to argue with Castiel when he was about to fight so Dean headed back to the Impala with Sam.

Briathos spread his wings and then lashed out with the angel blade; Castiel blocked the attack and then swiftly moved away.

"Brother, I don't want to kill you," Castiel said. "Please, can we not reason this out?"

"Castiel, you don't understand," Briathos said. "I have a new responsibility. I have this great sensation that I have to fulfill. Nobody will stop me."

A quick jab caught Castiel off guard and Briathos used the opportunity to stab Castiel with the angel blade.

"Cas!" Dean shouted as the angel fell to the ground. "You bastard!"

Briathos turned to Dean. "You're next!"

Dean rushed forward in fury. Briathos turned to advance, but Castiel grabbed one of Briathos' legs, causing Briathos to stumble. Dean grabbed Castiel's angel blade from the ground and stuck it straight through Briatho's chest. A scream sounded from the angel as a blinding light came from him. Moments later Briathos lay on the ground, dead; wings imprinted on the ground.

Dean helped Castiel stand up, wrapping on hand around the angel.

"I'm sorry, brother," Castiel murmured.

"C'mon, let's get ya to a motel to rest," Dean said.

Sam came over to help Castiel in the Impala. Once inside, Dean turned the Impala on and started driving to the nearest hotel.

"You okay Cas?" Dean asked.

"I'll be fine," Castiel replied breathily and immediately black out, lying sideways in the backseat.

"Fine my ass," Dean rolled his eyes. "Where's the next motel Sammy?"

"Two miles west," Sam said.

"We have a lot to discuss with Cas when he wakes up," Dean said. "Like why the hell Brian just went on a creature killing rampage."

**A/N: So yay~! First chapter! Hope it was interesting enough! I do like where this is going, so I plan to write a lot of this story tonight :D**

**Until next time~!**


	2. The Message

**A/N: Hello everybody, and welcome to the second chapter~! I told ya I would update soon!**

**Thank you to **** .Nightingale** **for the review~! It made me so happy, I decided to post the next chapter. Positivity makes me very happy. As well as cheeseburgers. Yum.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human!**

**Any who, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Allons-y!**

By the time Dean and Sam checked into the Motel and got Castiel rested on one of the beds, they were quite high strung. Sam sat on the other bed, on his laptop, searching whatever information he could on angels. Dean sat on the edge of the bed that Castiel was resting on.

"He'll be fine, Dean," Sam said, glancing at his brother. "He always is."

"Sam, Cas got stabbed with an angel blade, not a knife," Dean said. "It's like a demon getting stabbed with our demon knife-it's super effective."

Sam let out a bark of laughter to which Dean raised his eyebrows.

"This is a serious matter, and you're laughing?" Dean asked.

Sam waved a hand dismissively. "Never mind Dean."

Dean grumbled and leaned against the wall and kicked his legs out on the bed. "What I don't get is why that angel said he had an urge to kill."

"We'll have to ask Cas when he wakes up," Sam said, and then pointedly, "when."

"What?" Dean asked. "I wasn't going to say anything."

"Sure you were," Sam said. "Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean muttered good naturedly in return. "Mind getting me a beer?"

Sam sighed. "Why don't you get it yourself?"

"I'm on guard," Dean said. "Please, Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes but got up anyway. Sam went to the fridge and got out two beers; he walked back to the beds and tossed one to Dean.

"Dean." Castiel's voice was barely audible.

"Cas?" Dean said and placed the beer on the nightstand. "You alright?"

"Like I said, I will be fine," Castiel said as he sat up with some help from Dean. "I just needed to rest."

Dean nodded and then sat next to Castiel with his beer. Sam sat up on the other bed.

"Was Briathos the only angel acting strange?" Sam questioned.

"For a while, yes," Castiel replied. "But a few days ago, I suppose, I caught other angels hanging around Briathos and developing the same mannerism. I fear whatever took hold of Briathos is taking hold of the angels in Heaven."

"Is it true angels can't fall to spells?" Dean asked.

"That information would be false," Castiel replied. "While most witches' spells are useless, the top ranking witches can actually conjure spells to work on angels if caught off guard."

"So a witch is a possibility," Sam said. "And if it is, why would a witch target angels?"

"Angels are powerful celestial beings," Castiel said. "We're servants of the Lord."

Dean gave a skeptical glance at Castiel and shrugged. "You're not so powerful when you don't have any of your powers."

"I am highly aware of that, Dean Winchester," Castiel said lowly and then took a breath. "I shall return to Heaven to see what information I can gather."

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Castiel had already disappeared.

"You hurt his feelings," Sam said. "Again."

"What did I say?" Dean questioned and then finished his beer.

The light in the motel room shut down, covering the room in complete darkness.

"Power outage?" Dean asked.

"Or something," Sam replied and turned a flashlight on.

Dean grabbed his own flashlight out of the nightstand and turned it on. "Hey, look." Dean bent down and picked up an old looking piece of paper. "I didn't see this before."

Sam stood beside Dean and glanced at the paper. "Legal Law Fill A Bind Must I'll My Two, "Sam read, and then frowned. "What the heck?"

"Who wrote this?" Dean questioned. "It's like a combination of Yoda and just bad English."

"It's an anagram you twats," a voice said. With a snap of fingers, all the lights in the room came back on.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked.

"The one and only," Gabriel smirked.

"Hold on a damn minute," Dean growled. "How do you know what this is? Did you put this here?"

"Me? Why no!" Gabriel said. "I came here on Castiel's orders."

"Where's Cas?" Dean demanded.

"Easy there," Gabriel said. "Cassie's upstairs checking in on the angels that had talked with Briathos last."

"You said this was an anagram?" Sam asked. "Do you know what is says, then?"

"You know, I could tell you," Gabriel said, "but I don't see why I should do it. I mean, can't you guys do it? You always make angels do your work?"

Dean hissed in reply before stalking off to the fridge.

"Gabriel, please, this is concerning all angels in Heaven," Sam said, putting on his best puppy dog face. "Cas came to _us_ for help. Do this for you brother."

Gabriel twirled a lollipop in his hand, studying Sam. After a long moment, Gabriel sighed, his shoulders drooping. "Fine, but you owe me ten buckets of candy."

Sam smiled. "Sure thing." Sam handed the paper over to Gabriel. "Now, what does it say?"

Gabriel stuck the lollipop in his mouth as he read over the message. "The real message says: Angels will fall and submit to my will."

**A/N: End of chapter! Sorry that it's a tiny bit shorter. I was debating whether to put Gabriel in this chapter or wait till the next, but I thought, "Oh well" and put him in this one. Hopefully you are enjoying this story~! Reviews make me update faster :D The writer has to enjoy the story to be able to write and post the story.**

**Until next time~!**


	3. Information

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I'm trying to make it as interesting as I can. ^^**

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**Allons-y!**

"Angels will fall and submit to my will," Sam repeated. "Who would send such a message?"

"And more importantly, how did this thing get into the room without us knowing who put it here?" Dean asked.

"By the temporary blackout," Sam said. "That's the only explanation."

"Well boys, better start looking up something called S.C," Gabriel said, and handed the note back to Sam. "That's the initials on the bottom of the note. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to do. I expect those ten buckets of candy when I get back."

Sam sighed and stuffed the note in his pocket. "We'll get that done ASAP."

Gabriel grinned and then disappeared.

"Dean, go get the candy," Sam instructed, heading over to his laptop.

"Why me?" Dean argued.

"Would you rather try to figure out the meaning of S.C?" Sam questioned.

Dean stared at Sam for a few passing moments before caving in. "Fine, I'll go." Dean grabbed his jacket and keys. "Does it matter what kind of candy I get?"

"Lollipops," Sam said. "And other…chewy stuff."

Dean rolled his eyes and then headed out the door. He got into the Impala and drove off to the nearest market.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said aloud, "Look, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and whatnot, and I could really use your nerdy angel company right now." Dean waited to hear the flutter of wings, but the sound never came. Dean sighed and leaned back in his seat and turned on the music to AC/DC. It took Dean ten minutes to get to the supermarket. In the end, Dean wound up buying ten bags of candy, a bag of apple pie, and a bag of newspapers. Dean didn't even look at the clerk's face as he exited and got back to the Impala. Once the bags we set, Dean drove off.

"I believe you asked for me earlier," Castiel stated, appearing in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, about twenty minutes ago," Dean replied. "You doing alright?"

"I'm fine, Dean," Castiel said. "I have news."

Dean glanced over at the angel. "I'm listening," Dean said. "Spill it."

"There is nothing to spill, Dean," Castiel said in confusion.

Dean smirked. "It's an expression, Cas. Just tell me what you found."

Castiel nodded. "Briathos isn't the only angel that was infected with this spell it seems."

"Dandy," Dean sighed. "You locked those angels up?"

"No, but they are under supervision," Castiel said. "I also noted a small, important detail that back then I didn't consider."

"And that would be?" Dean questioned.

"The angel's eye color changes the worse the effects take hold," Castiel answered. "I had noticed it with Briathos, but I did not see it as of import back then."

"I wasn't exactly looking at Brian's eyes," Dean said. "What color were they?"

"Briathos' normal eye color was hazel, but last night it was nearly black," Castiel replied.

"And what color are the other angels' eyes?" Dean asked.

"The difference would not be visible to humans yet, but their eyes shift a shade darker than usual, but they seem to go back to their original color from time to time, as if they're fighting it," Castiel said.

"Well, that's good, right?" Dean asked, glancing over at Castiel.

Castiel nodded in return.

Dean remained silent for a moment, keeping his eyes on the road before turning to the angel. "You worried this is goin to happen to you?"

Castiel shifted slightly. "It will happen to all the angels."

Dean decided that was as much of a 'yes' that he was going to get from Castiel. "We'll figure this out before anything happens to you, Cas."

"Dean," Castiel began a bit too seriously for Dean's liking. "If you and Sam do not find a solution to help the angels-"

"Cas, don't you dare get on this subject-"

"And I go the path that Briathos had-"

"You won't, Cas-"

"I want your word that you'll be the one to kill me."

"Cas!" Dean slammed on the brakes, halting the Impala. "It won't happen to you!"

"Dean, this spell, or curse, doesn't make angels just kill the supernatural. Over time, the angels will kill anything: animals, humans, their own kind. They won't show mercy," Castiel said pointedly.

"We'll find the damn son of a bitch who did this, alright? Nothing is going to happen to you," Dean growled.

Castiel sighed. "I am just saying if it comes to that point, you will kill me."

"Cas, why me?" Dean bit out angrily. "I'm not going to kill my best friend."

"I don't want to die by anyone else's hands," Castiel murmured. "Dean, promise me."

Dean started to drive down the road again, keeping his eyes on the road. After a long moment, Dean finally spoke. "If it comes to that point, then I give you my word, Cas," Dean said solemnly, and then lowly to himself, "But it won't come to that-I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel replied. "I'll meet you at the motel." Without another word, Castiel left the Impala, leaving Dean alone.

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter was good! Yes, it's a bit shorter than the previous chapter, but I think it's an intense chapter. I'm trying not to make the plot move too fast. ^^;;**

**Until next time~!**


	4. Realization

**A/N: Hello people! Welcome to another chapter! Hope you all are interested!**

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters!**

**Allons-y!**

Dean entered the motel room and Sam immediately glanced up. "Hey."

"Hey," Dean grunted in return, throwing the bags of candy on the table. "Gabriel better be damn happy with this-you don't even want to know the looks I got in the store."

Sam couldn't help a grin that spread across his face. "I'm sure he'll be happy."

Dean took out the apple pie and grabbed a fork. "So, you find anything about S.C?"

Sam sighed and leaned in his chair. "Nothing. I looked up witch names and none of them come up as S.C."

Dean sat down across from Sam. "Maybe it's not a name, maybe it's a place, or an item."

Sam rose an eyebrow. "You think?"

"We have to check all the possibilities," Dean said. "We can't let whatever happened to Brian get to the other angels."

"How do you know it will happen to the other angels?" Sam questioned. "I mean, didn't Cas say it was just Briathos?"

Dean shifted slightly. "Cas visited me when I was coming on my way back. He said that other angels are already starting to show symptoms."

"Symptoms?" Sam asked.

"Cas said that the angel's eye color changes closer to black the more intense this thing takes hold of them," Dean said. "And they also will not just kill monster and stuff; they'll kill humans and their own kind."

"That's pretty serious," Sam muttered. "And the only clue we have is S.C."

"Three angels are now being guarded," Castiel said, appearing besides the table. "The curse is spreading faster in Heaven and growing quicker through the stages."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other; neither knew what to do.

"But there seems to be a key point to keep in mind, and I need your help," Castiel said.

Dean stood up. "Tell us."

"I questioned Gabriel why we weren't affected yet when the majority of angels have been already," Castiel started. "His answer was that it is because we're both in tune with a human."

"What do you mean by "in tune with a human"?" Sam questioned, frowning.

Dean glanced at Sam. "Really? You and Gabriel?"

Sam continued to give a confused look.

"What Cas means is that as long as he stays with me and Gabriel stays with you, they're most likely not going to be effected," Dean said in a 'duh' tone.

"And you figured this out so soon, how?" Sam questioned. "I mean, I know you two have a profound bond, but I still don't get why Gabriel chose me."

"It's your puppy dog eyes, Sammy," Dean grinned. "It even affects angels." Dean turned to Castiel. "This is good news, right?"

"It would seem that this is the only ray of definite hope we have," Castiel said. "But Gabriel and I need to be in Heaven to check on other angels."

"Why can't you just assign an angel to a person?" Sam asked.

Castiel shook his head. "The majority of angels in Heaven are already affected. It wouldn't be wise; it might make the process grow even faster."

"Cas, you know anything with the initials S.C?" Dean asked.

Castiel furrowed his brows. "Nothing of import comes to my mind, but I can find out for you. Why?"

"We got a note," Sam said, taking the note out. "Gabriel said it was an anagram and decoded the message for us: "Angels will fall and submit to my will". Then at the end it's initialed S.C."

Castiel took the note from Sam. "I will provide you with an answer within eight hours."

"Whoa, Cas," Dean said, reaching out to grab the angel's coat. "Why do you have to leave so soon? Can't you stay here while you try to figure it out?"

"S.C. isn't the name of a person," Castiel said. "It's an item. I have to find the item, wherever it is. I need to use the note to find the item."

Dean set his jaw. "Then take me with you. You're not going anywhere alone."

"Dean, this isn't necessary," Castiel said. "I will not be gone long."

"It only takes a minute for something to happen," Dean replied stubbornly. "I'm not taking chances."

Castiel glanced over to Sam who nodded encouragingly. "Very well."

Castiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and then they disappeared from the motel, leaving Sam alone.

**A/N: Hope you off liked this chapter~! :D**

**If you do, please drop by a review, let me know how this story is going! I would really appreciate it!**

**Btw: FUDGE. Next week's episode=HEART ATTACK. **

…***breathes*…**

**Until next time~!**


	5. Saint's Circle

**A/N: Hello readers! Welcome to another chapter of Angel's call. First off, I want to thank Avalonemyst and .Nightingale for reviewing the previous chapter, and also .Nightingale for reviewing chapter three before :D Your reviews help this story keep going~! I really do appreciate it!**

**As always, all mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters. I think that about covers it.**

**Allons-y!**

Dean opened his eyes to find himself in a building that had white walls. "Cas, where are we?"

"In Heaven," Castiel replied, and then started walking to a white door with writing engraved on it. "Follow me."

"No offense, but if this is Heaven, then I'd rather not go to Heaven when I die," Dean said as he followed the angel.

"Dean, you already have information on how Heaven works. There are different Heavens for everybody. This Heaven is where we have the angels on watch so they don't cause chaos," Castiel said.

"I knew that," Dean huffed. "Lighten up, will ya Cas?"

Castiel turned to face Dean. "This is a _serious_ situation, Dean," Castiel replied, emphasizing on the word serious. "I cannot, "lighten up", as you put it."

"Alright, alright," Dean grumbled. "So what are we going to see?"

"We are going to talk to the angels and see if they know anything of this S.C. item," Castiel said and then pushed the door open.

They walked into another complete white room, except this time it was filled with angels-Dean guessed about twenty.

"Cas, are those-" Dean trailed off, staring at each angel.

"Yes, Dean, those are wings," Castiel said in an almost bored manner, and Dean could have sworn Castiel rolled his eyes. It was at that moment that Dean noticed Castiel's wings. Unlike the other angels' wings that were in hues of white, brown and beige, Castiel's were grey, near black with small streaks of blue that only made his wings more beautiful.

"Why can I see your guys' wings?" Dean asked.

"This is Heaven," Castiel replied simply. "A haven for angels. We do not need to worry about humans; here we're free to relax our wings."

"I should come up here more often," Dean grinned. "I could see your wings more often Cas." Dean's hand went to touch Castiel's right wing.

"Dean, please refrain your phalanges from touching my wings," Castiel said, shifting his wings to fold against his back. "They are not for display."

Dean grumbled to himself and lowered his hand. "Any angel in particular we lookin' to talk to?"

"I believe we can start with him," Castiel answered, pointing to a short haired man wearing a blue suit. "Ruman."

The man turned to face Castiel and Dean, and instantly Ruman's green eyes darkened. "Dean Winchester."

"Hey, you know me," Dean grinned. "Too bad I don't know you."

Castiel wings suddenly flared out behind him. "Stand down Ruman; Dean Winchester is not to be harmed."

"I know the things you've done in Hell," Ruman said in an eerie tone. "The things you did to those poor human souls."

Instantly visions of Hell flashed through Dean's mind and Dean grimaced; those were memories he was hoping he wouldn't have to ever be remind of again.

"Ruman is the angel who takes account of evil men's deeds while in Hell," Castiel explained to Dean. "Do not take him to heart. You are not an evil man, Dean."

Dean nodded curtly, but glared at Ruman. "You're just another dick with wings," Dean spat to Ruman. "I don't even feel sorry that you got infected by this S.C. thing."

Ruman's white wings spread and puffed out defensively. "Do not mention S.C."

"You know of it," Castiel said. "What is it?"

Ruman's dark eyes turned to Castiel. "We don't speak of it. It'll find us and command us to kill."

"Ruman, we need to know. Dean and I can help you, but you have to tell us what S.C. means," Castiel said urgently.

Ruman's eyes turned to Dean and then he took a step forward. "I do not need a tainted man to help me. If anything, Dean Winchester deserves to die."

Castiel stepped in front of Dean. "Ruman. Tell me now."

"Get the human out of my face and I might consider it," Ruman growled.

Castiel turned to Dean and then snapped his fingers. Dean shut his eyes, expecting to be transported back to the motel, but when Dean opened his eyes, he found himself standing in the same spot.

"I took him back to Earth," Castiel said. "Now please, Ruman, tell me what this S.C. means."

Dean opened his mouth to speak but then shut it-he didn't want to blow Castiel's chance at getting a lead.

"S.C," Ruman said, folding his wings against his back. "The Saint's Circle. One a holy place, now cursed."

Castiel's jaw tightened and he stood rigidly. "Thank you, Ruman." Without another words, Castiel turned and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and then they were gone from the room.

When Dean opened his eyes, he saw the blue sky and grass. "Where are we?"

"A different part of Heaven," Castiel said and then stretched his wings. "We need to talk this through."

"Yeah, sure," Dean replied, finding his eyes being drawn to Castiel's wings. Without thinking, Dean stroked a hand through Castiel's wing; almost immediately Castiel seemed to relax, although the moment didn't last long: Castiel grabbed Dean wrist and pulled his wings close to him. "I told you, Dean, to keep your fingers away from my wings."

"What's the big dealio?" Dean asked. "They're soft, amazing, and uh… beautiful."

Dean noted how Castiel seemed to straighten with pride.

"Humans are not meant to touch an angel's wings," Castiel said. "They are private to us. Why do you think we never show them on Earth?"

"Because you guys don't want to start a wing fashion show?" Dean said jokingly. "Look, I get it Cas, I won't touch your wings."

Castiel seemed to relax a trifle but then soon found himself on the ground with Dean on top of him. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"It's Heaven, Cas, relax," Dean grinned, running his fingers through Castiel's wings. "Take some time off."

"Dean!" Castiel growled and gently pushed Dean off. "What part of 'do not touch my wings' did you not get?"

"The 'do not' part," Dean said. "Castiel, learn to relax. This is your home."

Castiel glanced at Dean and then sighed. "Very well, but we must return to Sam as soon as possible to talk about the Saint's Circle."

Dean pushed Castiel back so they were both lying on the grass. "Sure thing, Cas."

Castiel glanced over at Dean and saw how relaxed the hunter was. After a moment, Castiel turned to look to the sky and allowed himself a ghost of smile.

**A/N: Yay~! I thought since I got two reviews, I could must to make this chapter a little bit longer! :D Hope you all enjoyed! The more reviews, the longer the chapter! Reviews let me know how this story is going and I appreciate any feedback :D**

**So I hope you all are enjoying this story, and I shall wait patiently for Wednesday… and then die when Supernatural comes on. *sits back in chair and sighs* Oh boy.**

**Until next time~!**


End file.
